A Django and Addyson Fanfic
by RedWingChris
Summary: I know I'm probably giving it away, but I love happy endings. Read my chapter-story version on Django and Addyson, and how they get together. Also for Django &/Or Addyson Fans, Read my one-shot Where They Belong. Its also featuring The same 2 characters. ME OWN NOTHING FOR WHOLE STORY!


Django just wanted to see her. His crush. By this point, it had seemed almost as obvious as Isabella's now reciprocated love for Phineas Flynn. Django definitely had a crush on a certain Fireside Girl, who had already kind of noticed the artist's affection for her. She really wanted to see how much Django could do without her being there, so she went over to her troop leader Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's house to see what Django was doing while everybody else was at the Flynn-Fletcher household. The Fireside Girls were walking through the gate one by one. Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, Milly, Holly. Django continued to watch for Addyson, but there was no sign of her location being with the other Fireside Girls. Holly then got out the sign that read "Addyson's Not Here." With a little note at the bottom; "Sorry Django! Sorry Phineas we won't work as fast!"

"Hey Isabella, where's Addyson at?" Django asked

"Well, she's taking a day off today. You know, being a Fireside Girl is very exhausting. That's why we don't have very many people join. This is the first time she hasn't been here since we were in the same group. Maybe you'll see her later today. Why would you really care anyways?" Isabella explained. Django showed a face of disappointment and looked heartbroken. He wanted to spend some Real time with his crush, not just time thinking about her.

"Well... I noticed that she's the only one not here. Before I even saw the sign. I'd just like to know where she was.." Django responded disappointingly

"Girls! Have fun building with Phineas and Ferb. I'll be over when I'm done talking to Django." Isabella told the rest of her troop  
"Sweet!" "Awesome!" "Yeah!" were heard scattered coming from the group as they ran over and helped Phineas and Ferb, who were working on a gift for Isabella from Phineas, which worked out.

"Django, just spill the beans. We all know about how you like Addyson."

"If you already know, then why do you want me to say it?"

"I'm going to force you to say it. Out loud. To me. If I already know, wouldn't that make it easier. Plus, I've got my secret-keeping patch too. Tell me or.."

"NO! NEVER!"

"I'll take you're drawing book." And she reached over and stole Django's drawing book threatening to look inside.

"HEY! DON'T LOOK IN THERE!"

"Why? Do you have pictures of _Addyson_ in here?"

"I'M NOT SAYING!"

"Django, stop acting like a kid. I'll give you three seconds to admit. If you don't I look in the notebook. One..." Django was fidgeting, shaking. "Two..." He was having a mini freak out, watching nervously as Isabella was getting ready to open the notebook. "Three. I'm looking." And with that Django had a nervous breakdown, was sweating like crazy and was waiting for Isabella's laughing to make fun of him for having a whole book filled with drawings of his crush. "Wow Django, these are really good. I like how you used different forms of artwork to portray the same thing. Nice! Now, if you don't admit, I'm going to give these to her."

"WHY?! SHE'LL THINK I'M OBSESSIVE!"

"Well, are you going to admit, or are you going to let yourself think she's going to think you're obssessing over her. Which one."

"OKAY! Okay. You win! I GIVE UP!" Isabella gave Addyson a cue to listen to what Django was getting ready to say. "I am in Love with Addyson Sweetwater. Okay?! Now GIVE ME BACK MY NOTEBOOK!" Isabella then handed Django over the notebook, and signaled to Addyson to stop listening.

"You know, just as a tip, you're not really doing the best job of hiding it. You know that right?"

"Better than you did."

"Yeah, but Addyson is nowhere NEAR as oblivious as Phineas. She's observant like you are. She notices things before others do, and she probably knew about your love for her before anybody else including maybe even yourself did." Addyson meanwhile was celebrating in Isabella's room, knowing now for sure that she had been right the whole time, and as Isabella had mentioned, she did know before everybody else.

"Wait, so she might have known for awhile that I've liked her?!"

"I'm not saying for sure since it is her own feelings and a crush on her, but from everybody else and what happened with them, I'd guess she might already know."

"So she might not know?"

"She MIGHT not know."

"Well, at least I told somebody. It feels.. A.. Little better. Thanks."

"No Problem. If you ever need my help, Lemme know. I've got you. I'm really proud of you for stepping up and admitting to me today Django. That took a lot of courage and bravery. Are you ready to go help Phineas and Ferb?"

"Do you want to know another secret I've been hiding from you? I called you over here instead of somebody else not only because I knew you would help the most, but everybody knows what Phineas is working on except you. Notice he wasn't waiting for you, you never talked about what he was doing, and You, Addyson and I are the only ones not working on it."

"Oh! I didn't even notice! What's the big secret!"  
"Phineas is making something for you. So don't go over there. Also, another secret I've been hiding, I know where Addyson is. She told me she was at the mall going shopping. Don't tell her anything, but I'm going to go there and go look for her."

"Really?! WOW! :D Thanks! I won't! Oh, she did? When did she tell you that? And have fun?"

"Yup, Good, Yeah, she told me while I was talking to you."

"Wait, so she sent you a text while I was talking to you, you answered it and didn't even get your phone out? What has happened with Technology these days!"

"It's a thing of the creative mind. Addyson can do the same thing."

"HOW?! Oh, so that explains her literally being 'On your mind' but you haven't 'seen' her lately. So it was a reference of technology versus face to face communication.. Gotcha... Nice.."

"It's a secret, and totally. Now you get it! :) Alright well, I'm going to go get a couple of things from the Market before I look for Addyson at the mall. See ya later and thanks!"

"Yup! Have a nice day Django!" and with that Django left to go to the market, and Isabella got out her phone and texted "Addyson! GO TO THE MALL! Django is going to be looking for you after he goes to the market. He said you told him he would be there. Also, look good please! Thanks!"

"WAIT, WHAT?! He actually believed that I was going there?! OMG Thank you SO much Isabella! :D You saved me on that one."

"Yeah, I guess so, and haha YW. :) If it helps, the Farmers market is 15 minutes away, the Mall is 5 minutes away from that, He'll probably be at the market for 10 minutes, so you got a half hour. GO GO GO!"

"Alright THANK YOU! And ttyl! :D"

* * *

And with that, we end Chapter One of my new Djangyson story! :D I know, I'm probably never going to finish this either, but I'll at least be updating a lot of summer, so I should finish a lot of these in June or July. Alright guys, I tried to make this a little unique, and Djangyson is my 2nd Favorite Canon-Character Pairing, so I'm looking forward to continuing this.


End file.
